


To the Moon!

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Community: writerverse, Gen, Humor, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stark and Barton.  They need to be stopped.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Moon!

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "space oddity"

“You need to stage an intervention,” said Natasha, after breakfast one morning.

Steve looked up from the frying pan he was washing. “What?”

It was hard to tell, sometimes, when Natasha was trying to be funny, but that was definitely not the face she usually wore when she was pranking him. “Stark and Barton,” she said. “They need to be stopped.”

“Tony and… Clint?” said Steve, still feeling like he was two steps behind. 

An intervention was something he’d heard of, but he’d thought that meant people’s family and friends confronting them about an addiction. Tony had been honest with Steve about how bad his drinking had been, once, but while he wasn’t entirely ‘on the wagon’, Tony never had more than one or two drinks with a meal. And Clint was even more careful, due to some past incident that Steve suspected but hadn’t yet asked about. 

Natasha frowned. “They’re not drinking,” she said. “They’re building a rocket.”

“A rocket?” Steve repeated. “Like outer space rocket?”

“Yes, and they need to be stopped.”

“Because they’re building a rocket?” he said, again. “I don’t quite see how that’s a problem.”

She crossed her arms, glaring at him. “I brought this to your attention because you’re supposed to be the rational one, Steve. The _responsible_ one.”

“I hate to tell you this,” he replied, turning back to the dishes, “but I’m pretty sure Tony’s built rockets before. He’s launched a couple of satellites for some GPS whatsits he’s working on, and he had to get them into orbit somehow.”

Natasha leaned against the counter beside him. “You’re still not getting this, Rogers. They’re not making a little pop-rocket, like in science camp. They are making an actual, space-worthy, human-sized vehicle to take the both of them _to the moon_.”

Steve let the pan fall back into the sink with a low _clunk_. “Tony wouldn’t… would he?”

“They’re like a chain reaction,” said Natasha. “However stupid either one of them might be on their own, they get exponentially worse when they’re allowed to bounce ideas off of each other.”

“But they’ve been working on Clint’s gear,” said Steve.

At least, he thought they had been. He spent a lot of time in Tony’s lab, but he didn’t actually pay attention to what Tony was doing. The genius was always happy to explain anything Steve asked about, but he really just liked the atmosphere of the lab, the buzz of activity at the edge of his awareness as he sketched or caught up on his paperwork. 

Other members of their team came through frequently, usually for upgrades to their equipment, but sometimes for the same reason Steve hung around— though nobody else tended to stay more than an hour or so. Clint and Tony had always gotten along well, and the archer was in the lab to annoy Tony as often as to fix part of his gear. But he hadn’t thought they’d been up to anything _dangerous_.”

“I’ll talk to them,” Steve promised, then paused. “Although… having a space-worth vehicle on-hand might not be a bad—”

“ _Steve_ ,” snapped Natasha.

“Right,” he said. “Intervention. Okay…”

THE END


End file.
